Talk:Workforce, Part II (episode)
Removal of Background Note I removed the following background note, because elements of it don't follow logically: *138 crewmembers were brainwashed "the same day" by the Quarrens according to Annika Hansen. With Chakotay, Harry Kim, Neelix and the Doctor, the crew count would be 142, which contradicts the other information presented throughout this season (140 humans in , 146 crewmembers in ) unless some crewmembers were captured later or were on a long mission in shuttlecraft. This difference could be easily explained. Not all crewmembers are human so the extra two could be any non-human: Tuvok, Torres, Neelix, the Doctor. First of all, Annika says 136 crewmembers, not 138, "most of them of the same race" and all of them "assigned to the plant." She's only citing the people who work at the plant. Some of the kidnapped Voyager crew weren't assigned to the plant, as evidenced by dialog from different characters that states "MOST of our (Voyager's) people were assigned to the plant." Second, even if those 136 were brainwashed on the same day, others could have been brainwashed the next day and that just goes unmentioned. Third, I don't understand this sentence at all: the extra two could be any non-human: Tuvok, Torres, Neelix, the Doctor. How could Neelix and The Doctor be the two possible non-Humans cited? Neither of them was ever brainwashed. And how was the figure of two additional non-Humans arrived at anyway? The original note says 142 or 146 crewmembers, 140 of whom are Human. We know there are more than two or six non-Human crewmembers on Voyager. I can think of at least eleven off the top of my head: Tuvok, Torres, Vorik, Tabor, Celes, Jarot, Chell, Gerron, Icheb, Naomi and Golwat. Did any of that make any sense? - Bridge 22:19, 26 September 2007 (UTC) : Dubbed speech at 29 minutes There is a part, at about 29 minutes into the episode, where Dr Kaden says, "Doesn't a physician deserve to be compensated for his services?" However, his lips are not moving correctly. I therefore assume that this bit was dubbed. Can anyone tell me why this was done? Does anyone know what the original speech was? Also, there may be other lines dubbed, too, in that part of the show - but this is the most obvious one. Avengah 09:16, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :There could be several reasons. Most likely, I think, the actor might have said his line wrong and they did not want to go back and refilm the entire scene, so they just 'looped' it(dubbed it). Or, he said his line right, but they decided to go back and change it, but also did not want to refilm the entire scene. :It could also be that there was too much additional sound on the set, and they taped all the dialogue later in a sound studio, and did not match it completely. This was done in the episode according to Star Trek: Action!. :The best way to know which is the case would be to look at the script, though I do not have access to one.--31dot 11:58, 4 May 2008 (UTC) PNA I have flagged this episode and the first part for PNA. I noticed several flagrant grammar errors, a lack of Memory Alpha style writing, some nitpicking, and lots more. It almost sounds like somebody copied it from another source, or ran it through a translator. A lot of the article is not even written from the proper perspective. At least the acts were done properly on this article.. As I don't have a lot of time, I'm hoping that some other writers will be able to work on this and clean it up. Thanks, --Kahwless 10:21, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Toys over the cradle The toys over the cradle can first be seen in "Prophecy". So the background information about this subject should either be moved or deleted, since they were already explained there. Does anyone agree with me? --Captain Wiesel 07:55, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Memorable quotes All of the Memorable Quotes for this episode page are actually from Workforce, Part I.